Sins of the Father
by Drew-Hanson
Summary: What if Xander and Faith where siblings? What if Dean and Sam where their siblings? How would Dead Man's Blood, Salvation, and Devil's Trap have went?
1. The Beginning of Something

I don't own Supernatural or Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Please don't sue me; I wouldn't be able to afford the court fees. I'm a student and can barely afford that. Please take pity.

* * *

A little background information 

John – 54 (current age)  
Marry –41 (When she died)

Dean – 24  
Faith – 24  
Xander – 22  
Sam – 20

Dean and Faith are twins, Xander was born 2 years later, and Sam two years after that.

* * *

**Sins of the Father**

Echo stood staring at the flat tire with a look of distaste… She was only an hour out side of Manning, Colorado. She had heard that people had been mysteriously disappearing and then reappearing a few weeks later. She'd read that the close family and friends of the people said that before they disappeared they'd been friendly and open, but know that they're back it's almost as if they're entirely different people.

* * *

Flashback 

"It's probably a vampire." Willow said as she handed out the latest clippings from the local paper. "It's probably making a whole bunch of childe's."

"That would explain the sudden change of personalities." Kennedy said as she dropped the clipping she'd been studding onto the tabletop. "How should we play this one?"

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked confused. "We kill it."

"That's not what I mean." Kennedy said. "The newer Slayers are getting restless."

"You think we should send one of them?" Andrew asked.

"It's probably just a fledgling itself." Kennedy says with a laugh. "It can't be too old if it's drawing this much attention to itself."

"Who should we send?" Andrew asks nervously. "How many should we send?"

"One should be enough." Giles says from the door. "They've been training none stop since Sunnydale fell into the Hellmouth there sealing it."

"When did you get back from England?" Buffy asks giving him a hug.

"Just a few hours ago." Giles says dropping himself tiredly into the nearest chair. "What made you choose Cleveland for the new Watchers headquarters?"

"I wanted to get a fresh start with this council…" Buffy says. "That and I like the scenery better than England's eternal fog."

"Echo." Kennedy says dropping a file onto the table.

"What about her?" Willow asks.

"She was with us during the fight with the first." Kennedy says looking at everyone in the room. "She knows how to handle herself. She'll get the job done quickly and quietly."

"Alright." Buffy says sitting down in her chair. "Echo it is."

End Flashback

* * *

"Why did it have to be a flat?" Echo asked herself out loud. 

"Do you have a problem?" A deep male voice asked from behind her.

"Where'd you come from?" Echo asks, looking around for a car but seeing none. In fact the road looked deserted.

"I was just passing through." He says. "I noticed you had a flat tire and thought I'd stop and see if I could be of any help?"

"Thanks." Echo says, trying to cast off the feeling of nervousness. "You startled me."

"Sorry." He says giving her a gentle smile. "I'm Luthor."

"Echo." She says extending her hand. The second his hand closed around hers she felt an unearthly shudder rip through her body. Glancing up quickly she realizes what her Slayer power was trying to warn her about.

She didn't even have time to scream….


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note…

In this story I have skipped the entire Xander and Faith having sex scene. The episode still exists just not that scene. In stead you could say that Xander and Faith did go back to the hotel but instead of having sex they discussed what they should do next.

In short --

XANDER AND FAITH DID NOT HAVE SEX.


	3. First Meeting With Old Friends

I don't own Supernatural or Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Please don't sue me; I wouldn't be able to afford the court fees. I'm a student and can barely afford that. Please take pity.

**Sins of the Father**

**Chapter 2**

"How long has she been out of contact?" Xander asked as they climbed into the car.

"About 3 days." Willow says as Xander starts the car and pulls out into traffic. "Will you watch where you're going!"

"We don't have time to slow down." Xander asks as he guns the motor. "What if Echo's in trouble."

"Xander you saw the same data we did and came to the same conclusion…" Buffy started but wasn't given the time to finish as Xander made a sharp left turn knocking her over.

"Obviously I didn't draw the same conclusion as you guys!" Xander growled, barely able to stop himself from yelling. "If I had I would never have survived this long."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Willow asked from her spot in the passenger seat, hanging on for dear life.

"It's not important." Xander said giving a quick glance over his shoulder before switching lanes sharply again. This time then only thing that saved Buffy from being sent sprawling across the back seat was her slayers speed. "You have realized that there are different breeds of vampires by now by encountering the Ubervamp's."

"Yeah, talk about crazy. I'd hate to think that there were anything more powerful than them." Willow says noticing that Xander has slowed the car down. "There is another vampire species isn't there?"

"Yeah." Xander said simply.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Buffy demanded moving forward to lean on the back of the drivers seat.

"Tell you?" Xander said with a sly laugh. "You were having a hard enough time with the half-breed's."

"Half-breed's?" Willow asked.

"There's a legend about the rise of the vampires." Xander said as he once again pushed the car to go as fast as it could.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"There are actually 3 groups of vampires." Xander said casting a glance into the rear view mirror catching Buffy's eyes for a second. "There are the half-breed's, Ubervamp's, and the full-bloods."

"Full-bloods?" Willow asked, as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and shivered looking out the windows of the car at the passing darkness. "I don't think I like the sounds of that."

"Imagine a hole bunch of huge demons that rule the earth and have nothing to fear from no one." Xander says as he pulls out onto the highway leading towards Manning, Colorado. "Now imagine that you see one of those humans that you think are beneath you and want to turn it into a demon like you. All you have to do is break it down, build it back up, and then shape it into what you want."

"You can't always break something and then put it back together as you see fit." Buffy said from the back seat. "Look at Drusilla."

"Are they the half-breed's?" Willow asked quietly from her seat.

"No." Xander said. "They are the full bloods."

"Full-bloods…" Buffy repeated. "What can they do? What are they capable of?"

"They are invincible." Xander says simply.

"Nothing's invincible." Buffy says.

"They're immune to sun light, the worst it give them is a sunburn. They can't be staked. They're hearts beat about 1 heart beat every 3 minutes, which gives them these advantages over the other vampires." Xander explained.

"How did the three vampire races coming into being, smart guy?" Buffy asked him, sounding smug and interested at the same time.

"Imagine that you, Buffy are one of the full-blood vampires, you see Willow here during her climb to darkness." Xander says looking quickly to Willow who nods and then to Buffy who also nods showing that they're following him. "You decide that you want her as a childe. All you have to do is get her to agree that you're the only one who knows what's best for her. You only have her best interest in mind."

"I can honest say that Buffy does have our best interests in mind." Willow says with a mischievous smile.

"And now you've set yourself up." Xander tells her with a equally mischievous smile. "But for the sake of argument let's say that by breaking you down you end up like Drusilla. She can't change what has happened and simply leaves you to stumble around on your own."

"That's cold." Buffy mutters, mostly to herself.

"Yeah. It is but that's where the half-breeds come from. You have this flawed childe running around and it doesn't know exactly what it's doing, it simply going by trail and error. Eventually it will create another of its new kind." Xander pauses to look at Buffy and Willow again, both women nod, silently urging him to go on. "And then they spread."

"What about Ubervamp's?" Willow asks sensing that the story about full-bloods and half-breed's is now over. "Where do they fit into this time line story?"

"The same place as the full-bloods." Xander says as those it's come knowledge. "The full-bloods are humans that were turned into vampires. Ubervamp's, who are significantly stronger are demons who where turned into vampires."

"They can do that?" Buffy asked looking confused.

"Yep." Xander says.

* * *

Manning, Colorado

Same time as above.

In one of the few bars in this small, sleepy little town, Daniel Elkins flips through a notebook, almost as if looking for something. The door opens and Faith, Dawn, Joyce and Riley stroll in. Faith glances around the bar and a small smile just touches the edge of her lips.

"Daniel." Faith whispers.

"The old coot?" Riley asks. "I thought we were here to meet the full-blood vampire expert."

"The old coot is the expert." Faith says with a hint of distaste in her voice as the leads the way through the tables. "Daniel Elkins has been fighting full-blood vampires since before you and I were born, boy."

"What brought him to this?" Joyce asked as the approached the end of the bar where Elkins sat alone.

"The old coot's son was killed and turned by the full-blood's leader Luthor." Elkins says not looking up from his notebook.

"How could you hear us all the way over there with all this noise?" Riley asked looking from the chatting people around them to the music that was played lightly in the background, all enough to make most people have trouble hearing someone whose right in front of them.

"To hunt and track full-blood's you need beyond good hearing." Elkins said finally looking at Riley and Riley only. He gave him a quick up and down. "You need great hearing, soldier boy."

"I'm not a soldier." Riley attempted to deny.

"You're shoes are tide neatly. Your hair is combed to one side and in perfect order. Your clothing doesn't have a single crease it. All the signs of a soldier who is meeting a superior for the first time." Elkins smiles and offers a hand to Joyce and then to Dawn who both shake it. "Faith good to see you."

"Aren't you going to ask what brings us to your home town?" Faith asks coyly.

"John Winchester." Elkins replays with a slick smile.

"Huh?" Dawn says. "Actually it was Buffy."

"Who?" Elkins asks.

"Buffy Summers the oldest living half-breed slayer." Faith says. "And if you want to get technical Dawn then technically it was Dad who sent us here."

"Dad?" Joyce asked.

"Jonathan Winchester." Faith explained. "Father and drill sergeant."

"You know he only does that because he loves you." Elkin's says. "If I had prepared Joseph then maybe he wouldn't be a full-blood now."

"Okay, lets get off this subject before we get into any fist fights." Faith says with a strained laugh.

"Fist fights?" Riley asks.

"Don't ask." Both Faith and Elkins say together.

"Okay, I won't." Riley says.

Suddenly a waitress puts a glass of blood red tomato juice in front of Elkin's. Faith lets out a startled gasp. Everyone had been so wrapped up in their own little world that they didn't even notice her approach.

"Some great demon hunters we are." Faith says with a laugh looking around for the sender of the drink.

"Yeah, didn't even her a human woman in heels approaching us. May demons strike us down now." Elkins says.

"Be careful what you wish for…." A male voice says from behind the small group. "…dad."

"Joseph." Elkins whispers. "What are you doing here?"

"I was born here." Joseph says, as he looks Dawn up and down. "Cute… who is she?"

"She's not interested." Faith says stepping in between Dawn and Joseph.

"Can I get anything for you?" the waitress from earlier asks. Faith blanches, how could she have forgotten she was still here. She had to take this outside before some innocent bystander gets hurt.

"Nothing. Thank you." Joseph says smiling sweetly at the waitress. "I just wanted to let dearest daddy know I was back in town. Besides my friends and I already have dinner plans."

"And now you have." Elkins says suddenly standing next to Faith. "I think you should leave."

"We'll see you later daddy." Joseph says with a flash of golden eyes and a hint of his fangs, he's gone.


	4. Might Not Be That Bad

I don't own Supernatural or Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Please don't sue me; I wouldn't be able to afford the court fees. I'm a student and cannot afford that. Please take pity.

**Sins of the Father**

**Chapter 3**

Entering Faith's hotel suite Dawn noticed a newspaper spread open and an article circled in red ink placed on the bottom of her bed.

"What the…" Faith says as she drops her light jacket across the back chair in front of the TV to the left of the bed. "Who could have left this?"

Picking up the paper and quickly tossed it back onto the bed as she sunk to the floor. Riley picked it up and read it out loud to everyone:

DANIEL ELKINS FOUND DEAD IN HOME.  
BEAR ATTACK BELIEVED.

"Bear attack my ass." Faith muttered as she stood up and grabbed the paper and began to flip through the pages as though she was searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Joyce asked quietly.

"While I didn't circle the article which means that someone has been in my room." Faith explained. "Someone who knows about Daniel Elkins. Someone who knows about me."

With a smile she lays down the paper to reveal:  
555-6595 – DEAN.

"Who's Dean?" Riley asked.

"My older twin brother." Faith says as she grabs Riley's cell phone.

"Who are you calling!" Riley demands.

"Riley… do shut up." Dawn says with an exasperated sigh.

Faith lets out a laugh, which soon has Joyce chuckling too. Dialing the number from the back of the newspaper and setting it to speakerphone.

"Dean." A man's voice says as it answers the phone.

"You forgot to leave evidence to the contrary." Faith says sounding as sweet as she possibly can in this situation.

"Why would I leave any evidence behind?" Dean asks with a forced laugh.

"I know you have evidence to prove that full-blood's were behind this attack." Faith says. "Or you wouldn't have bothered us."

"Actually…" another man says from the background. "We haven't checked out the house yet."

"Why haven't you?" Faith demands. "I thought you of all people would be on top of this, Sammy."

"Why do you guys keep insisting on calling my Sammy?" Sam demands. "My name is Sam. S-A-M."

"Whatever Sammy." Both Faith and Dean say together. Over the speakerphone they hear him growl in the background and mutter something about it not being murder if you tie someone up in the path of a rampaging demon.

"I guess we should meet up at Elkin's home." Faith says finally as she studies the newspaper clipping more closely. "It says that the police haven't released the crime scene."

"Meaning that it hasn't been processed yet." Dean agrees.

"You call Xander and the other and meet us there." Faith says and hangs up before Dean can challenge her and blackmail her into calling Xander.

Manning, Colorado  
3 Hours later.

Pulling up to the outside of Elkin's cabin, it didn't take some with much of an imagination to figure on what happened, or didn't happen inside. Xander could see how someone could mistake the disaster outside of the cabin for a bear attack. The windows were broken, many of the logs, which covered the log cabin were either hanging askew or completely torn off.

Through the broken front door, Xander could make a bloody mess and it looked like it covered the entire living room. Noticing Dawn and Joyce off to the left, sitting on Daniel's picnic table, which he had only used a 3 times in the 45 years he'd lived there. Slamming the car door, which caused Buffy and Willow to jump, they'd been so caught up in studying the cabin that they'd completely zoned out.

"Buffy." Dawn whispers as she runs across the small space separating them and allows Buffy to wrap her up in her arms.

"Riley says it bad in there." Joyce says quietly coming to stand next to her daughters.

"I'd imagine so." Xander says quietly as he moves towards the door.

"Xander wait!" Buffy calls and releases Dawn so that she can make her way over to him. "Maybe it would be best if we let Riley and the Initiative hand this."

"There are things inside that they wouldn't understand." Xander says barely looking at Buffy. "And many more things that they'd be better off not understanding."

"Like what?" Willow asks.

"That is no of your business little girl." Faith says standing in the doorway with Riley flanking her side.

"You won't tell us but you'll tell Riley?" Buffy demands.

"I haven't told, lover boy a thing." Faith says with a smile.

"Don't call him that." Buffy hisses at her.

"What?" Faith asks letting her bad mood completely cover her face. "Lover boy?"

"Faith." Xander says as comes to stand next to her. "Enough."

"Fine." Faith says as she passes Xander the journal that Elkin's had been flipping through when Faith, Dawn, Joyce, and Riley arrived. "Just make sure she stays in check. We're running this."

Buffy gets a huffy look and starts to move towards Faith when a hand falls on her shoulder. Spinning around intending to attack the person she is surprised to find herself sprawled on the ground staring up at a young man with dark brown hair that was closely cut to his head.

"Dean…" Both Faith and Xander called out laughing, completely forgetting that he just bested Buffy in a one-on-one fight.

"Nice of you to join us." Xander says, trying to force the smile off his face but not succeeding.

"Where's Sammy?" Faith added after embracing him.

"I'm 20!" Sam all but yelled as he stood up from the back of the Chevrolet Impala. "Sammy is so cubby 12-year-old kid's name."

"Whatever, Sammy…." Faith says as she pulls him into her arms.

"I'll get you for this." Sam mutters with a smile, letting everyone know that he really wasn't all that angry.

"You'll always be Sammy." Dean said as he wrapped an arm around Xander's shoulders. "Just like he'll always be Xander and she'll always Faithful."

"Okay…" Faith says as she turns to face Dean with a look of humor and teasing over her face. She adds over her shoulder to Sam. "Let's kill him."

"After we look through Elkin's home." Xander says as he walks away from Dean as Faith glares playfully at Dean.

Upon entering the house Xander realized that his impression of the house he'd made outside, was nothing near as it really was. It was like a massacre. Daniel's body is nowhere to be found, but with so much blood there was no way that he could have survived.

Faith entered the house behind him and found herself completely stunned. She'd never known anything to be this vicious. Especially Joseph…

"Do you think Joseph had anything to do with this…?" Xander asked quietly, ignoring Buffy who had stormed in after them.

"Joseph?" Buffy whispered looking at all the blood that covered everything – making normal every day items give off a dire presence.

"Daniel Elkin's son." Dean muttered without looking over his shoulder at her.

"He was in town." Faith says when she finally finds her voice. "He bought a glass of blood-red tomato juice for Daniel."

"Damn." Sam muttered from the door.

Walking away from the group at the front door Faith breathed in through her mouth and out through her nose repeatedly, trying to keep that last look that Joseph had given Daniel out of her mind but having no luck. Stopping outside of Daniel's office door, realizing that she needed a moment to herself she quickly ducked into the office and locking the door behind her.

"Where is she going?" Riley asked. "There was no sign of a disturbance in the office."

"Daniel Elkins was like a second father to us." Sam said walking towards Buffy, Riley, and Giles. "He raised and took care of us when dad was out on a hunt for longer than 3 days at a time."

"You mean he left you kids alone for 3 days!" Giles asked shocked.

"At times he could be gone for close to 3 weeks." Dean said matter-of-factly.

"Guys." Faith said standing in the door, which leads to the office.

"What is it, girl." Dean asks from his place next to the bloody couch.

"I think you need to see this." Faith says and goes back into the office.

Dean, Sam, and Xander enter the office and stop dead in the tracks almost causing Buffy, Riley, and Giles to bump into them.

"What?" Buffy asks noticing that they are staring at the floor at Faith's feet.

"219…" Riley reads. "How the hell did we miss this?"

"You didn't." Faith said with a small smile. "I just brought it up."

"Brought it up?" Giles asked.

"Let me explain something." Xander said walking towards the wall just left of the group. "The Winchester family has hunted demons for a very, VERY, long time."

"How long?" Buffy asked.

"We started in 1546." Dean said.

"We?" Giles asked.

"The Winchester family." Xander says. "It all started when a town of people where brutally murder by a group of possessed humans."

"Possessed humans?" Riley asks.

"This would go a lot quicker if I wasn't interrupted every time I finish a sentence." Xander says with a forced laugh.

"Sorry." Buffy, Riley, and Giles say together.

"Possessed humans are human beings like you or me." Dean explains as he hops up onto the desk next to Faith. "The only difference is that they are as strong mentally. Something happened such as rape, torture, or simply thinking that no one loved them."

"Then demons who have been searching for a human host come across them they slip into the host and take over." Sam said. "Sometimes people notice. Sometimes people don't."

"How could someone not notice?" Riley asked.

"Neglectful parents, abusive parents, or parents who simply don't have time to get to know their child." Faith says.

"Can we get back to the main explanation, please?" Xander asked, getting a nod from everyone before starting again. "Our family line goes back farther but that's when our family vowed to fight demons in any form or manner. But 5 generations down the line, our great-grandfather decided that the life of demon hunters was simply to dangerous and separated from the family."

"Grandfather, Frank Winchester married Alexx Donner and had one son John Winchester, our father." Faith says. "Grandfather didn't know about demons because great-grandfather never told him. Therefore grandpa, god-rest his soul, never told dad."

"What happened?" Giles asked with a sense of impending disaster.

"Dad thinks that when our great-grandfather slipped off the family radar-screen, he also slipped off of the demon worlds." Sam says. "But dad didn't move around a lot like our great-grandfather… or even grandpa."

"Why did your grandfather move around a lot then?" Buffy asked.

"He was in the air force." Faith says with a laugh. "He was always getting transferred here or there."

"But dad settled down and married Marry Salas, our mother." Xander says picking up from where his siblings left off. "Everything was fine for the first 8 years of their marriage."

"Until one night mom put us all to bed, we got a surprise that night." Dean said with a far away voice. "Dad was home, he wasn't supposed to be home for another week."

"We were all so excited, but he made us go to bed." Faith says. "Said there'd be plenty of time to play and talk in the morning."

"After we went to bed, we're not really sure what happened until mom screamed." Xander said. "Dad said that she had come down stairs and took one look at him in the living room and scream and took off up the stairs like the devil himself was after her."

Xander took a knife off of his belt and started to carve a large 2 in the wall.

"He followed her up the stairs, only a few seconds behind her, he saw her go into Sam's nursery." Xander continued. "But when he opened the door to Sammy's nursery the room was empty."

"Not one damn thing was out of place." Dean said. "Dad went over to check on Sammy and found that he was wide awake in his crib. Staring at something on the ceiling. Dad looked at the ceiling over Sam's crib… but saw nothing. So he told us he put it off as a baby's stare."

"Dad started to tuck him when something thick, wet, and red dropped down onto the blanket next to Sam's head." Faith says. "Dad dips his fingers into it and is confused when another large gulp drops down onto his hand. Glancing up over Sam's crib again he is shocked to mom pinned to the ceiling, the red sustenance that he has been trying to place is her blood from the wound to her stomach."

"I remember Faith and I stood at the door and watched as dad fell to the floor screaming mom's name." Dean said, still with the far away look. "Just then fire engulfed the roof of the nursery. Taking mom with it."

"What does this have to do with the bring the numbers up?" Giles asked softly.

"Our ancestors had a great deal of power which made them quite formidable foes to demons." Xander explains, trying to images of their mother out of his mind. "Most hunters do. One of Daniel's powers was the ability to hide things."

"Hide things?" Riley asked.

"Sort of like with invisible ink. Only using powers." Faith says. "When he's hidden something it leaves a distinct metallic smell."

"What does it mean?" Buffy asked, leaning into Riley's arm.

"219." Xander says. "It's a postal box."

"We've all got one." Faith says when Buffy looks at them shocked. "I wonder what he left us."


End file.
